1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to binding protein assays. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with binding protein assays for B12 and folate in serum or plasma.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Certain analytes are found in circulation in multiple physiologically active metabolic states. Antibodies raised to an analyte in a physiologically active class of analytes generally only bind to one metabolite and are not useful in detecting total metabolite concentration. To solve this problem, specific binding proteins have been used to bind an entire class of physiologically active metabolites. For example B12 and folate are assayed using either the intrinsic factor or folate binding protein respectively adsorbed directly on to latex particles. The unknown analyte then competes with a radioactively labeled analyte or analyte analogue for these bound binding proteins. See e.g. OUANTAPHASE (Bio-Rad). These assays, however, are labor intensive. Thus, a continuing need exists to develop a simplified method to measure total concentration of physiologically active analyte classes.
One recent approach to this problem is disclosed in European patent application WO 91/00519. This application discloses an immunoassay for vitamin B12 using monoclonal antibodies to intrinsic factor: vitamin B12 complex and to the vitamin B12 binding site on intrinsic factor. In a competitive assay, vitamin B12 competes with labelled monoclonal antibodies for binding to intrinsic factor. It is reported that the use of these site-specific antibodies in such as assay enables indirect measurement of vitamin B12, as the vitamin B12 levels are measured by monitoring antibodies binding to intrinsic factor. Still other techniques, however, are needed to measure total concentration of physiologically active analyte classes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to remedy the above discussed deficiencies. In particular, this invention provides competitive binding protein capture assays that use a combination of specific binding proteins and anti-binding protein antibodies. More specifically, this invention provides: a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody that binds to the binding protein, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds with binding proteins, the method involving: treating the fluid sample to free the analyte from endogenous binding proteins; combining under binding conditions free analyte, the primary antibody and the binding protein to form a mixture of analyte-binding protein-primary antibody and binding protein-primary antibody complexes; applying the fluid mixture under binding conditions to a solid support selectively retentive of the complexes; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions wherein the indicator binds to unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein-primary antibody complex bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present on the solid support; correlating the extent to which the indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample. Binding conditions are further delineated in P. Tijssen, Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Practice and Theory of Enzyme Immunoassay 123-145. (4th ed. 1987) (hereby incorporated by reference). Additionally, the terminology indicator in the context of this invention means a labeled conjugate. The conjugate is an analyte. The label is a fluorescent, enzymatic, colorometric or radiometric compound that is associated either directly or indirectly with the conjugate. The label may be comprised of an enzymatic compound that produces fluorescence upon contact with a substrate. The extent to which the indicator is present on the solid support can be correlated with the amount of unknown analyte. P. Tijssen, Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Practice and Theory of Enzyme Immunoassay 173-217 and 368-37E). (4th ed. 1987) (hereby incorporated by reference).
This invention further provides a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody that bind to binding protein, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding proteins, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of a first agent selectively retentive of primary antibody or modified primary antibody and a primary antibody; treating the fluid sample to free the analyte from endogenous binding protein; combining under binding conditions free analyte and the binding protein to form a mixture of analyte-binding protein complex and free binding protein; applying the fluid mixture under binding conditions to a the solid support selectively retentive of the complexes and free binding protein; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present on the solid phase; correlating the extent to which the bound indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of antibody to specific animal species to bind antibodies from that species or a homologous species on a solid support; treating the fluid mixture to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins, combining under binding conditions: free analyte, the binding protein, and primary antibody of the specific animal species to form a mixture of analyte-binding protein-primary antibody and binding protein-primary antibody complexes; applying the fluid mixture under binding conditions to the solid support; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein-antibody complex bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present on the solid phase; correlating the extent to which the indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides: a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein, within the insterstices of a solid, inert porous medium, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of antibody to specific animal species to bind antibodies from that species or a homologous species within a finite zone of the interstices of the matrix; treating the fluid sample to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins; combining under binding conditions: free analyte, primary antibody of the specific animal species and the binding protein to form a mixture of analyte-binding protein-primary antibody and binding protein-primary antibody complexes; applying the fluid mixture under binding conditions to center of the finite zone to bind the complexes to the immobilized antibody to a specific species; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein-antibody complex bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present within a delimited area of the reaction zone; and correlating the extent to which the bound indicator is present in the delimited area with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides: a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of binding protein with a primary antibody bound to a solid support; treating the fluid sample to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins; applying free analyte under binding conditions to the solid support; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein-antibody complex bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present; correlating the extent to which the indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides: a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay of a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein within the interstices of a solid, inert porous medium, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a fixed amount of binding protein with an antibody to the binding protein, the antibody being of a specific or homologous species, the antibody being bound by an antibody against that species or a homologous species immobilized within a finite zone of the interstices of the medium; treating the fluid mixture to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins; applying the analyte under binding conditions to the center of the finite zone to bind the binding proteins; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding proteins; observing the extent to which the indicator is present within a delimited area of the reaction zone; and correlating the extent to which the indicator is present: in the delimited area with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides: a method for conducting a solid phase binding protein capture assay a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein, the fluid sample containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of primary antibody on to a solid support; treating the fluid mixture to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins; combining under binding conditions binding protein and free analyte to form a fluid mixture; applying the fluid mixture under binding conditions to the solid support; applying an indicator to the solid support under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding sites of the binding protein-antibody complex bound to the solid support; observing the extent to which the indicator is present; correlating the extent to which the indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
This invention further provides: a method for conducting a solid phase of a fluid sample with primary antibody to binding protein containing an unknown amount of analyte that binds binding protein, the method involving: immobilizing a sufficient amount of antibody to a binding protein, the antibody being of a specific or homologous species, the antibody being bound by an antibody against that species or a homologous species, on a solid support; treating the fluid mixture to free analyte from endogenous binding proteins; combining under binding conditions binding protein and free analyte to form a fluid mixture; applying the fluid mixture binding conditions to the solid support; applying an indicator to the solid phase under binding conditions to bind with unoccupied binding proteins; observing the extent to which the indicator is present on the solid support; and correlating the extent to which the indicator is present with the amount of unknown analyte in the sample.
The indicator may also be added to the fluid sample; this can be done by either adding the components at the same time or allowing the analyte and antibody to briefly incubate before the addition of the indicator. Binding conditions are further delineated in P. Tijssen, Laboratory Techniques in Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Practice and Theory of Enzyme Immunoassay 123-145. (4th ed. 1987) (hereby incorporated by reference).